


Let It Snow, Sometime Next Wednesday

by TheMissluluB



Series: Log Of Pesterlogs [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Discussion of Snowballs, F/F, Pesterlog, The Strange Mechanics Of Light Player Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMissluluB/pseuds/TheMissluluB
Summary: Vriska decides to hit Rose up to join her snowball team.It goes better than one would expect.





	Let It Snow, Sometime Next Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felinedetached](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE!!!!!!! HAVE A GOOD DAY!
> 
> Edit: Minor edits.

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] started trolling tentacleTherapist [TT]! --

AG: Yo, Lalonde!!!!!!!!  
TT: Why hello, Vriska. How odd is it for you to, ah, ‘troll’ me. Really, I am quite shocked.   
TT: It is, of course, an unusual occurrence.  
TT: Anyway, how may I assist you today?  
AG: ........  
AG: 8LUH!  
AG: I do need your “assistance”, though.  
TT: Oh? And what might that be?  
AG: Two words, Lalonde.  
AG: Snow8all fight.  
AG: I need you on my team.  
TT: There’s a snowball fight?  
TT: And to think that I wasn’t informed until now.  
AG: _8ecause,_ it is preeeeeeeetty down-low at the moment.  
AG: I’m talking seriously down-low.  
TT: So there isn’t a snowball fight, you are just going to throw snowballs at people.  
TT: I have to analyse just how this behaviour affects in your psyche.   
AG: I figured if you throw a snow8all at the right person, they’ll start the fight.  
AG: And I won’t 8e 8lamed for starting a fight!   
AG: It’s win-win!  
AG: And with you, the one who sees the most fortun8 paths, com8ined with _myyyyyyyy_ un8elievea8le luck?  
AG: We’d be unstoppa8le, Rose.  
AG: _Unstoppa8le._  
TT: We would be an unstoppable force.  
TT: I suppose you have a point there.  
TT: But every unstoppable force has its immovable object.  
AG: Just don’t throw one at Roxy or Equius. I don’t think they can get hit.  
TT: There it is.  
TT: And I assume is less “Can’t get hit” and more “Can turn intangible”.  
AG: _Exactly,_ they can’t get hit.  
AG: So........  
AG: _We avoid them!!!!!!!!_  
AG: Simple!  
TT: ...  
TT: Fine, I’ll be on your snowball fight team.   
TT: So long as we do not fight the Void.  
AG: Then it’s a damn deal then.  
AG: You’re with me now.   
TT: Are we in ‘cahoots’ now?  
AG: _Yes._ Cahoots! Cahoots I say.  
TT: Cahoots.  
AG: Cahoooooooots!!!!!!!!  
TT: Cahoots indeed.  
AG: So!   
AG: Now we’ve discussed the terms of cahoots, we need to discuss the snow8all fight.   
TT: You mean, who to hit first.  
AG: I’m personally thinking Karkat.   
TT: If you hit Karkat with a snowball, you will get a berating.   
AG: True.   
AG: Urrgh, why is choosing who to throw a snow8all at so hard!!!!!!!!  
AG: Like, Terezi is a no go!  
TT: Yes, Terezi will see it coming.   
AG: Considering she’s 8lind, that’s quite a feat.   
TT: Indeed.  
AG: Colour me impressed yet unsurprised.  
TT: If you need a helpful suggestion as to who to throw a snowball at, I personally suggest John. He wouldn’t take it to heart and would enjoy throwing one back.   
AG: Gr8!  
AG: Then it’s decided. Throw a snow8all at John!  
AG: ........  
AG: I think I’d feel 8ad.  
AG: And I don’t like feeling 8ad, Rose. It makes you feel weak.   
AG: And I _h8_ feeling weak.  
TT: Of course you do. Would you like to discuss that further?  
AG: Lalonde, no.   
TT: Lalonde, yes.  
TT: Anyway, I know John. He won’t hold it against you. Trust me, John has only held a grudge on two people in his whole life, and none of those people were you.   
AG: Well, if you say so.   
TT: I know so. Throwing a snowball at John is the most fortunate path available.   
TT: The only other fortunate routes are hitting either Dave or Dirk.   
TT: Hitting Dirk is a more fortunate route, however.  
TT: After all, Dirk has a natural inclination to fight everything.   
AG: ........  
AG: I’d feel less 8ad a8out throwing a snow8all at Dirk than at John.  
TT: Hmm.  
TT: Why not both?  
AG: What’s that mean?  
TT: You just said you would feel “less 8ad” about throwing a snowball at Dirk, and I know full well that John will laugh at me if I proceeded to throw a snowball at him, and take it as a “prankster’s war for the heightened gambit” or something along those lines.   
AG: So, what you’re saying is, you’ll shoot John and I’ll shoot Dirk?  
TT: That is exactly what I am saying.   
AG: I like it, Lalonde.   
AG: Alright, it is a done deal!  
AG: When should we kick off the show?  
TT: ...  
TT: I personally would suggest executing this snowball fight plan when it actually snows, Vriska.   
AG: W8, _what????????_  
AG: It’s supoooooooosed to snow like, tomorrow!!!!!!!!  
TT: And where did you read that, the weatherman?  
TT: Everyone knows their predictions are unreliable.   
AG: URRRRRRRRGH!!!!!!!!  
AG: And when _is_ it going to snow then, miss know-it-all????????  
TT: Hmm...  
TT: I would predict the most fortunate outcome for snow would be...  
TT: Next Tuesday at 10 am.   
AG: GR8!  
AG: ... W8. Question.   
AG: Is that “Snow” good enough to make and throw snow8alls in?  
TT: Well, you never asked that, did you?  
AG:   
AG: Fuck you, Lalonde.  
TT: ;)  
TT: For weather good enough to toss snowballs I would suggest next Wednesday at 3 pm.   
AG: _Thank you._  
AG: ........  
AG: And thanks for joining my team.   
TT: The pleasure is mine.  
AG: So... see you next Wednesday?  
TT: Yes. Meet me behind Dennys.  
AG: I’m not meeting you behind Dennys.   
TT: Fine.   
TT: I _suppose_ my front lawn will have to do, then.   
AG: :::;)  
AG: Suppose it will.   
AG: I’ll talk tactics l8r!   
AG: See you!!!!!!!!   
TT: Bye, then.   


\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling tentacleTherapist [TT]! --

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE AGAIN THIS IS FOR YOU ESPECIALLY!!!!!!!! I HOPE I WROTE THEM OK FOR YOU :D
> 
> Also for 2 HomestuckWriters prompts - VrisRose Week and Altern8 forms of writing. 
> 
> Also note: As a light player, and a Maid at that, I really struggle with writing light players. Void, however, I love writing Void players. Huh. I must be a weird Light player.
> 
> On a Final note: The title is indeed from Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow! (Sometime Next Wednesday).


End file.
